el heredero de la llave espada
by the Roxas of OZ
Summary: redix tiene unos extraños sueños en los que la verdad de su origen se revela poco a poco. el verdadero hijo de roxas y naminé es el verdadero heredero de la llave espada.
1. Redix

**EL PRINCIPIO DE LA PENUMBRA**

Caía, caía, caía…

Todavía podía ver la playa desde la que la arena se había desintegrado y él había caído. Sentía su cuerpo ligero como una pluma y percibía el agua tibia que mojaba su cuerpo y le empujaba hacia abajo.

Se enderezó y quedó de pie en una inmensa oscuridad, ya no había mar en el que se encontrara ni arena en el cielo oscuro. Sintió una fuerza que le dominó por dentro, como si en su interior hubiera reconocido aquel lugar. No sabía donde estaba ni que hacer. Caminó, tan un solo paso, una treintena de pájaros que habían estado reposando en el suelo y ocultos por la oscuridad levantó el vuelo mientras él les observó deslizarse por el aire.

La bandada de pájaros había dejado al descubierto el suelo sobre el que el chico se hallaba de pie. Un suelo multicolor en una enorme plataforma circular elevada en una altísima torre que se veía perfectamente en la oscuridad. En él se plasmaba una escena que le resultaba familiar: aparecían dos chicos unidos por la espalda, uno llevaba una gigantesca llave en la mano que parecía estar echa especialmente para la pelea y el otro chico llevaba dos llaves como la otra pero de distintos diseños, una en cada mano. Uno era moreno y tenía el pelo de punta, su cara era risueña y sonreía pícaramente. El otro también llevaba un estilo parecido de pelo pero era rubio, estaba serio pero le cogía la mano al otro chico dando a entender que tenían una buena relación. Se parecían mucho, eran casi idénticos, pero el rubio parecía tener un carácter más fuerte mientras que el otro parecía alegre y soñador.

Ahí estaban los dos chicos con los que soñaba desde hacía tiempo. Les veía siempre juntos, demasiado juntos desde su punto de vista. A veces les veía riendo el uno con el otro y otras peleando con sus llaves, pero al final siempre les recordaba unidos y sonrientes.

Una puerta apareció de la nada y se iluminó:

-No temas a la oscuridad, en tu alma esta la clave para hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

Observó la oscuridad que se extendía en todo el extraño lugar pero no vio al que originó esa voz que tan familiar le resultaba, como si la hubiera oído antes.

El suelo se removió bajo sus pies y la plataforma se quebró y el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo. Al final del abismo iluminado con la tenue luz de la puerta se abría un agujero que giraba sobre si mismo y se hundía en una marea de oscuridad, la oscuridad más intensa que el chico había percibido jamás. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos listo para recibir el impacto pero algo pasó antes de desaparecer por aquella inmensa oscuridad, de la puerta, que también caía al foso oscuro, salía una fuerte luz y con ella una chica de cabello granate que le tendió la mano y le dijo: "ven conmigo"

Se despertó de un salto. Sólo era un sueño

- ¡Redix, colega que llegamos tarde!-el grito de Houler le sorprendió.

-¡ya bajo!

Se vistió y se miró en el espejo: su cabello rojo fuego ya no estaba de punta como el día anterior sino caído y espeso. Su cara, arrugada por el sueño mostraba señales de haber dormido mal. Su cuerpo delgado y alto era escuálido y enclenque. Se lavó la cara y se peinó, al subir la cabeza y volver a mirarse en el espejo le pareció que su pelo se volvía rubio pero se dio cuenta de que solo era una ilusión. Una luz cegadora emergió de su brazo derecho sobresaltándole. Estaba asustado y sintió que su mano se abría y que soportaba un ligero peso. Cuando la luz cesó se miró la mano, sostenía un amuleto de conchas de calica. Se sintió desconcertado, ¿qué diablos era aquello?

-¡Vamos, tío!- de nuevo Houler le sobresaltó, se había olvidado de sus amigos que le esperaban para ir al instituto.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-se guardó el amuleto en el bolsillo del pantalón y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Houler, Ters y Dianne le esperaban en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué tal, colega?

-¡qué guapo estás hoy, Redix!

-muy bien, gracias-contestó a los saludos de sus amigos-. Tú también estás muy guapa Dianne.

Fueron a subir al autobús escolar pero de momento todo se quedó quieto, incluso Houler, Ters y Dianne se quedaron como si les hubieran helado. Redix miró alrededor pero no vio nada extraño, ¿por qué todo se había quedado tan quieto? Una sombra encapuchada que llevaba una túnica larga y negra salió de una callejuela.

-No conseguirán ocultarte eternamente, Redix.- el chico se asustó y se dio la vuelta. ¿Quién era aquel hombre encapuchado?

-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?- se sentía muy confuso, como si no recordara que había sucedido.

-Soy la sombra, el recuerdo… el guardián de la oscuridad.

-¡Ya claro!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ellos te están esperando para que unas sus almas con el don que te dio tu madre.-A Redix le dio un vuelco el corazón, él era huérfano de padre y madre, vivía solo. Parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos al recordar la forma de morir de sus padres y contestó.

-Mi madre murió en el parto. No pudo entregarme nada.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Eso te han dicho? Debes saber que si les ayudas Xenmas os matará a los cinco, pero yo he venido ha advertirte de parte de esos a los que debes ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién diantres es Xenmas? ¿Y quien eres tú?- Tantos sucesos le desconcertaban. Ese hombre le estaba diciendo que alguien quería matarle. Lo más abrumador era que el hombre dijo algo que no le cuadraba en todo aquello: "Xenmas os matará los cinco" -¡¡ Déjame en paz, me estás mintiendo, nadie quiere matarme, lárgate y olvídame!!

-Como quieras… Roxas.

**Naminé**

Roxas… ese nombre le sonaba mucho, le sonaba demasiado. Bajó la cabeza intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre pero no recordó nada así que volvió a subir la cabeza y preguntó

-¿Por qué me has llamado así?

Pero su pregunta fue en vano, pues el hombre ya había desaparecido. Roxas… ¿quién era?, ¿por qué le había llamado así ese hombre?... ¿quién era ese hombre?

Seguro que un chico hecho y derecho de catorce años como él no tendría tantas dificultades en la escuela. En la clase de esgrima era el mejor pero seguro que suspendía la educación cívica. Redix llegó a su casa, en la que vivía él sólo, y se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía pesado, acalorado y malhumorado. No tardó en dormirse.

-¡Roxas, despierta!

Redix se calló de la cama, ¿quién había gritado? Giró la cabeza pero no vio a nadie en la habitación, pero lo que más le intrigaba era por qué le habían llamado Roxas. Miró el reloj: eran las doce de la noche y una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana dejándole helado. Cerró la ventana y después se tumbó de nuevo quedándose dormido otra vez.

Estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto, en las paredes había fotografías enmarcadas y por la ventana se veía una intensa playa, se sentó en una butaca de madera. Se acercó una chica que había visto antes pero no sabía donde, tendría más de 20 años, era alta, tenía el pelo granate y… ¡Sí, era la chica que le salvó la vida¡ se acercó a ella pero recordó que lo que pasó fue un sueño pero: como soñó con alguien a quien nunca había visto.

La chica se sentó en una cama de madera y sábanas blancas que había en la habitación y cerró los ojos. Susurró algo y a continuación dijo:

-¡Naminé, quiero hablar contigo, ven por favor!

Una luz iluminó la estancia y de ella salió otra chica rubia idéntica a ella.

- ¡Hola, Kairi! ¿Qué pasa?

-Naminé, tenemos que hablar.

-Claro Kairi, lo que quieras.-Redix relacionó los nombres: Kairi era la chica pelirroja y Naminé la rubia. Sólo podía diferenciarlas por el pelo, pues eran exactamente iguales, las dos tenían cara alegre y eran extraordinariamente hermosas.

-Mira Naminé, sé lo que pasó entre tu chico y tú aquella vez que os separasteis de nosotros- hizo una pausa y continuó-. Riku ha encontrado a tu hijo, Naminé, yo le he visto. Pero él no sabe nada de su origen, cuando se separó de ti a los siete años perdió todos sus recuerdos y su crecimiento va más deprisa de lo que esperábamos, ya tiene catorce años.-Redix sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza- ¡¡No podemos seguir así Naminé, él no se lo merece!! ¿Qué pensara Roxas si descubre que le has ocultado un hijo desde hace catorce años?-¡Roxas, así le había llamado aquel extraño de la callejuela!, pero… ¿Por qué le llamó así?

-Kairi, yo amo a Roxas-Naminé parecía triste cuando dijo esto-¡¡Me arrebataron a mi hijo!! No puedo permitir que Roxas sepa que tiene un heredero que proteger tal y como está ahora!! Desde que se fue con Sora no quiere hablar conmigo. Creo que debería dejar de insistir…

Redix despertó acalorado e intentó ordenar sus ideas: dos chicas llamadas Kairi y Naminé hablaban sobre el hijo de un hombre llamado Roxas. Asimismo Roxas se había ido con un chico que se llama Sora y no sabía que era padre. Otro chico, Riku, había encontrado al chaval.

Lo que más le intrigaba era que el extraño encapuchado le había llamado Roxas, le había llamado por el nombre de aquel chico cuya compañera le había ocultado a un hijo, un hijo que en principio estaba desaparecido y que además ya tenía catorce años al igual que él. El miedo le invadió, ¿y si se trataba de él, y si su madre no había muerto?, ¿y si Naminé era su madre y Roxas…? ¡Claro, Roxas! ¡Por eso el extraño le llamó así, porque seguramente Naminé le había puesto ese nombre cuando nació! ¡como su padre!

Un fuerte dolor agudo le surgió en la cabeza, estaba empezando a recordar demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. El dolor se hizo más intenso y el chico se derrumbó en su habitación, podía ver a Naminé mirándole desde la orilla de un río de estrellas, estrellas brillantes de color platino que avanzaban rápidamente siguiendo su camino. Debía ser el momento en que Naminé lo abandonó:

-Lo siento Roxas, debe ser así- le dijo Naminé antes de perderla de vista.

Más tarde vio una ciudad flotando en el vacío, debía ser Villa Crepúsculo, su ciudad.

Viendo como una oscuridad, igual de intensa como la del agujero al final del abismo de su sueño, le invadía y no se podía librar de ella ni de la prisión que le preparaba aquella experiencia se llevó las manos a la cabeza y esperó su desmayo.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. el verdadero compañero de Roxas

EL VERDADERO COMPAÑERO DE ROXAS

**EL VERDADERO COMPAÑERO DE ROXAS**

-Ah, ah, ah…-gemía débilmente- para Sora… para por favor.

Sora separó su cuerpo del de Roxas y se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

-Roxas, te quiero-le besó suavemente y volvió a tumbarse-¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-¡Ay!-Se incorporó, todavía estaba dolorido por la lujuria de Sora-yo también.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó burlón-¿Cuánto?

-¡Demasiado!-contestó Roxas en gesto más burlón todavía, y le mordió cariñosamente en la oreja.

Sora llevó la boca al miembro sexual de su compañero y comenzó su labor como mensajero de la depravación. Roxas sentía como Sora se entregaba a él y el placer le inundó hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Después fue Roxas quien ocupó el lugar de su acompañante que gemía y se retorcía de placer.

Terminado el orgasmo, Sora apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Roxas y éste le acarició suavemente, estaban abrazados el uno al otro y se besaban a cada suspiro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven de cabello largo y color platino entró a través de ella.

-¡Hola, Riku! Llegas tarde-dijo Roxas que se había incorporado al igual que Sora. Los dos estaban completamente desnudos pero no parecía importarles mucho, pues no se movían de la cama. Riku cerró la puerta al pasar.

-¡Qué pena, venía con ganas de unirme!-bromeó Riku con una sonrisita irónica.

-A lo mejor todavía te puedo hacer hueco…-dijo Sora.

-Gracias, Sora. Pero creo que tú y yo tuvimos suficiente de jóvenes.-exclamó Riku con una pizca de burla en su mirada.

Sora miró a Roxas que le miraba sorprendido, no se había planteado la idea de que su amante hubiera estado con Riku alguna vez, sexualmente hablando. El beso que Sora le dedicó a continuación le hizo despreocuparse por completo.

-Bueno y… ¿De qué querías hablarnos?-Le pregunto Roxas a Riku.

-He encontrado lo que andabas buscando, Roxas-se sentó en la cama junto a sus amigos y fue a pasarle un brazo por detrás de la cintura a Sora, que le dio un manotazo para advertirle de que ya tenía dueño-¡Auh!

-¡Te está bien empleado, fresco!-exclamó Sora con tono socarrón.

-Bueno a lo que iba-Riku continuó hablando-he encontrado al chico, el heredero de la llave espada-Sora y Roxas cruzaron una mirada-.vive en tu antigua ciudad Roxas, en Villa Crepúsculo y tiene catorce años. Todavía no conoce la llave espada pero tarde o temprano ella acudirá a sus manos, como debe ser. A Sora se le erizó el cabello de la nuca:

-Pero entonces-empezó a decir Sora-¡la llave espada me abandonara, y a Roxas también!

-No Sora, te equivocas-respondió Roxas- hay millones de llave espadas y por cada nuevo elegido se crea una nueva adaptada a sus habilidades que llega a sus manos cuando la necesita realmente, como fue en mi caso. Además a mi me corresponden dos, la tuya y la mía propia.

-Exacto-observó Riku-. No tengo nada más que comunicaros.

-Entonces:-dijo Sora tirando de la corbata de Riku hasta dejar su boca a un dedo de la suya- ven aquí, cabrón.-susurró-

Tras una mirada evasiva Sora le beso fuertemente pero con ternura.

Roxas empujó a Riku a la cama y siguieron funcionando como al principio. Riku se quitó la ropa y los otros dos empezaron a meterle mano.

-Sois unos gamberros-es lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que los dos se tiraran a él y empezaran a lamerle y besarle por todo el cuerpo.

Al final, el orgasmo fue brutal, tan brutal que los tres se quedaron dormidos en la cama, acalorados por la tarde que habían pasado en la habitación del hotel y mojados por el esperma que seguía humedeciendo las sábanas.

Cuando Roxas se despertó no había nadie en la habitación, ni Riku, ni Sora pero se oía el murmullo del agua al caer en la ducha. Debía ser Sora que se estaba duchando.

Roxas se acercó a la puerta del baño y oyó los gemidos de Sora. Pensó que se estaba masturbando pero no quiso entrar, a pesar de lo mucho que le excitaba masturbarle él, por no destruir la fantasía. Pero al alejarse un poco oyó el gemido de otra persona y el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Se aproximó a la puerta de nuevo y apoyó la mano en el manillar. Con el otro puño en el pecho, y sintiendo temor por el posible engaño de su enamorado, abrió la puerta.

**El descubrimiento de Mickey**

Redix despertó en el suelo de su habitación. Estaba empapado de sudor y a su pelo se le había caído el brillo que tenía la mañana anterior.

Sonó el timbre y una voz familiar le llegó a los oídos.

-¡Redix, baja que ya estamos aquí!-Redix reconoció la voz de Houler.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras todavía en pijama y abrió la puerta. No tenía cuerpo para ir al instituto así que les dijo a sus amigos que no saldría de casa.

-¡Bueno, tío,-dijo Ters- que te mejores!

-Recupérate pronto, ¿vale Redix?-le dijo Dianne.

-Lo intentaré, gracias.-se despidieron y Redix entró en la casa. Fue a la cocina a desayunar y después subió al cuarto de baño a ducharse.

Cuando terminó de ducharse volvió a su habitación, completamente desnudo, y se sentó en la cama. Pensó en lo que había soñado aquella noche y lo que se le echaba encima.

Se tumbó en la cama todavía sin vestir y le empezó a doler la cabeza otra vez, tanto o incluso más que antes de desmayarse la noche anterior. Imágenes desconocidas le vinieron a la mente. Veía a tres chicos haciendo el amor en una cama. Veía a un chaval rubio y otro moreno compartiendo placer y más tarde también se unía un chico de pelo platino.

Se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía y no podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo estuviera habitado por otra persona y no pudiera controlarlo, sin embargo, su cuerpo caminó. Estaba frente a una puerta marrón de madera y se oía el murmullo de agua cayendo, como si lloviera o alguien se estuviera duchando. Sentía el corazón palpitando con fuerza en el pecho, estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Sin hacerlo él su mano fue al manillar de la puerta lo giró. Contempló una escena que le dañaba el corazón sin saber por qué.

-¡Roxas, ayúdame!-"Otra vez Roxas…" pensó Redix. El moreno había alzado la cabeza y en su cara habían señales de violencia y agobio Vio a un chico que había visto en las imágenes que antes inundaron su cabeza, el moreno era el chico con el que soñaba y estaba como drogado mientras un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes rodeado cada uno de una línea marrón le violaba. El hombre pelirrojo dejó al moreno en el suelo y, desnudo totalmente, se aproximó a él. La cabeza de Redix giró bruscamente hasta quedarse de cara a un espejo. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que la cara que se reflejaba en el espejo no era la suya sino que era del otro chico de sus sueños. Su pelo era totalmente rubio y en su cara presidían las facciones que Redix recordaba…

.Todo se oscureció y Redix sintió que el suelo le tragaba, de repente estaba cayendo a toda velocidad por una inmensa oscuridad. Un golpe sordo y Redix se encontraba de nuevo en su cama, totalmente desprovisto de ropa y excitado. Su pene estaba duro y empinado sin razón aparente. Sin importarle su pene o el dolor que pudiera sentir salió corriendo al baño y se miró al espejo, era él, no había duda. Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las doce del mediodía y tenía hambre así que fue a la cocina y se preparó para darse una buena comilona.

**En el castillo Disney:**

-¡Buenos días, rey Mickey!- el pato Donald había entrado en el salón del trono con muy buena cara y sonriente, saludando al rey Mickey-¿Qué tal está hoy, majestad?-iba con los ojos cerrados y su traje azul marino resaltaba por la luz blanca que lo iluminaba- ha llegado el escuadrón real dirigido por el capitán Goofy, ya han rescatado a la alfombra de Aladín señor.

Donald abrió los ojos y dio un salto de terror al comprobar que el trono estaba vacío:

-¡¡uuaaaahhahaahh!!

Salió corriendo en dirección a los jardines reales donde el capitán de la corte de caballeros, Goofy, dormía plácidamente .Donald iba gritando y parecía un poco histérico:

-¡¡El rey, el rey!!-se paró delante de Goofy y le dijo-¡¡Goofy despierta, el rey no está!!-Goofy seguía dormido-¡¡uuuaahhh!!- Donald alzó un dedo al cielo y un rayo cayó de él y fue a parar a la cabeza de Goofy que despertó de un salto.

-¡ahiá!

-¡¡Goofy, el rey se ha ido otra vez!!-Donald empezó a dar saltos y a tirarse de las pluma-¡¡Tenemos que encontrarle!!

De detrás de un arbusto salió un perro color canela que era el mejor acompañante del rey Mickey.

-¡hejey, hola Pluto!-saludó Goofy al perro.

-¡Guau!-contestó él, dejando caer sobre el césped un sobre blanco con el sello real. Donald se tiró tan fuerte de las plumas que se arrancó unas cuantas.

-¡¡Goofy, es el sello real!!-Donald cogió el sobre y l abrió con cuidado.-¡¡Es una carta del rey!!

-¡Ahiá, pues léela!

-Allá voy:

"_Querido Donald:_

_Me temo que he de partir de nuevo hacia un lugar lejano al que no podéis acompañarme_. _Voy a encargarte a Goofy y a ti una peligrosa misión… de nuevo._

_Creo que el universo vuelve a correr peligro y necesito vuestra ayuda para salvarlo. Os pediré algo que sé no os va a gustar pero es necesario que sigáis mis instrucciones._

_Tenéis que partir a Bastión Hueco en la nave gumi, en compañía de Sora. Imagino la cara que se te ha puesto Donald pero necesitamos la llave espada para cumplir con la misión _–al leer el nombre de Sora a Donald le dio un salto el estómago y Goofy dio un respingo, pero Donald continuó leyendo-_.Lo siento, Donald, pero también tenéis que llevaros a Roxas por molesto que sea su amorío con Sora. Donald, Goofy me pondré en contacto con vosotros en cuanto lleguéis a Bastión Hueco. Por ahora sólo podéis ayudarme de este modo. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón y confío en que cumpliréis bien mi mandato. También quiero que le digáis a Minie que proteja la Piedra Angular y que dirija a los empleados por mi. Gracias amigos._

_Mickey Mouse"_

Donald no se lo podía creer, Sora les causó muchos problemas en los últimos años.

-Donald, creo que deberíamos darle otra oportunidad a Sora.

-Goofy llevas razón, pero Roxas no dejará tranquilo a Sora y será muy incomodo viajar con dos personas… de la otra acera, por así decirlo.

-Oye Donald yo creo que lo que les hizo Amsem es lo que les hace comportarse así y no se dan cuenta-Goofy hablaba de Sora y Roxas como si fueran niños que no supieras lo que habían hecho-, además Roxas y Naminé son padres, no creo que estén mucho tiempo así.

-Haré lo que propones, Goofy-Donald parecía empezar a ablandarse-. ¡¡Pero a la más mínima mariconada les hecho de mi nave!!

-Verás como no te arrepientes.-Donald le ayudó a levantarse y después los dos entraron al castillo a decirles a Minie y Daysi lo que había pasado mientras Pluto los seguía con curiosidad.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. la conexión de corazones

La conexión de corazones

**La conexión de corazones**

Roxas abrió la puerta y no se pudo creer lo que vio.

Sora estaba como atontado y gemía de dolor pero, sin quererlo, también de placer. Estaba siendo abusado y violado por un hombre pelirrojo cuyo pelo estaba de punta practicante. Los ojos de aquel hombre eran verdes como la esmeralda y, debajo de cada uno había una línea vertical de color marrón. La llave espada de Sora estaba en el suelo cerca de su propietario, parecía que Sora había intentado defenderse de su agresor.

-¡Roxas, ayúdame!-Sora dijo esto con sus últimos esfuerzos porque se desmayó.

El hombre sacó su instrumento sexual de Sora y caminó hacia Roxas. Roxas no lo podía creer, creía que ese hombre estaba muerto. Giró la cabeza con tal fuerza que pensó que se le iba a caer y se miró al espejo, le pareció ver a otra persona de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos azules como el zafiro pero tras unos segundos la ilusión desapareció y Roxas volvió a mirar al hombre.

-Axel...-se sintió estúpido por no ocurrírsele otra cosa que decir.

-Hola Roxas, he venido a por ti. Después de que me olvidaste y me dejaste tirado ya no he podido quitarte de mi mente-Roxas recordó, cuando vivía en Villa Crepúsculo no recordaba que había pertenecido a la odiosa organización XII, ni que había mantenido una profunda relación con Axel ni de que les había traicionado a ambos.

-Lo siento, Axel. Pero después de nuestra pelea en la mansión encantada decidí que no quería volver contigo y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.-Axel se acercó un poco más.

-Roxas, nadie ha pedido tu opinión-dijo con una sonrisa perversa y alzó los brazos.

Alrededor de Axel apareció una columna de fuego que le rodeo el cuerpo entero. Cuando la columna se retiró Axel llevaba puesta una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y en cada mano tenía una de sus espadas de fuego circulares y se lanzó a por Roxas, pero él hizo que se materializasen sus llave espadas en sus manos y detuvo el golpe de Axel. Se quedó tan cerca el uno del otro que a Roxas le pareció que en el fondo de los ojos de Axel podía ver lo que le dolía hacer aquello.

Axel dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó una de sus armas hacia Roxas. Él se apartó justo a tiempo para que el aro de Axel no le cortara la cabeza de cuajo, se acercó a Axel de un salto y le acertó un golpe en el costado.

El pelirrojo le hizo a Roxas una finta y le golpeó en la nuca. Roxas sintió el golpe, que le hizo arrodillarse, pero dio una voltereta hacia atrás y le golpeó en las piernas a Axel que calló arrodillado hasta quedar de cara al rubio.

-Bésame…-pidió Axel.

-Ni lo sueñes- Roxas soltó sus llave espadas y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo dejándole tumbado en el suelo.

-Entonces-dijo Axel, incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas -, te esperaré con la organización- hizo una mueca sarcástica mientras se desvanecía en una inmensa oscuridad-si es que desearas volver con ella…

Axel desapareció totalmente y Roxas corrió hacia Sora, desesperado. Le llevó a la cama le vistió como pudo con el pijama y le arropó. Roxas se sentó a su lado y sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo, o como si se lo hubieran arrancado a Sora, ya que sus pensamientos estaban conectados. Sintió que a su compañero le faltaba algo, como si ya no le viera igual y, de repente, supo lo que le habían arrancado a Sora: su inocencia.

Donald y Goofy partieron al día siguiente a primera hora en la nave gumi. Iban de camino a las islas donde Sora y Roxas vivían. Goofy se fijó en que Donald iba un poco tenso pero después de tomarse un refresco de los moguris ya estaba mucho mejor. Durante todo el viaje Goofy intentó encontrar una forma para que no saltaran las chispas cuando Sora y Donald se vieran pero todos sus planes mentales solo le llevaban a la catástrofe. Al final sólo se le ocurrió esperar un milagro.

Redix terminó de comer y se vistió para salir. Sus amigos ya habrían salido del instituto y se habrían juntado en lugar de siempre así que Redix fue para ya. Les encontró comiendo yogur de sal marina y les saludó.

-¡Hola, chicos!

No hubo respuesta, Houler señaló hacia el lugar donde estaba él y salió corriendo hacia su dirección mientras Ters y Dianne le seguían. Iban a arrollarle pero no parecían darse cuenta, Houler estaba muy cerca de Redix y se iban a chocar así que éste abrió los brazos para atraparle. Cuando Houler le tocó, Redix cerró los ojos y sintió que una fría brisa le atravesaba el cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos Houler, Ters y Dianne no estaban, se dio la vuelta y les vio corriendo hacia la plaza del mercado.

"Me ha…traspasado" pensó Redix cuando ya se hubieron perdido de vista. No sabía que pensar ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué sus amigos le habían ignorado? No podían haberle olvidado, ni tampoco ignorado, pues hace apenas unas horas le habían dado ánimos para recuperarse. No lo entendía, nuevo un dolor de cabeza le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y las piernas le fallaron haciéndole caer sobre el suelo. Consiguió llegar hasta el sofá que tenían en el lugar de siempre para estar cómodos después de clase. El dolor era cada vez más intenso y Redix pensaba que la cabeza le iba a estallar, la vista se le nublo y sintió la presencia de alguien pero no le reconoció cuando se acercó, sólo veía una mancha negra que se le acercaba no resistió más y se desmayó viendo como la mancha se acercaba más y más.

**Riku**

Despertó en una habitación pintada de color amarillo y naranja melocotón con cuadros de todos los colores colgados en las paredes. Se incorporó y miró alrededor alcanzando ver una silla y unas mesas pequeñas. Había una ventana en la pared de la izquierda y una puerta en la de la derecha. A su lado en la cama estaba aquel hombre de negro que le había hablado antes, pero no tenía la capucha puesta.

-Me llamo Riku-dijo sonriendo.

Redix no sabía que decir. Recordó el sueño en el que Kairi y Naminé le nombraban y decían que le había encontrado. Riku era el hombre encapuchado que le había dicho que Xenmas le mataría si unía unas almas de alguien con el don que heredó de Naminé al nacer, pero ¿Qué don?

-Yo…-el corazón le latía con fuerza y la cabeza seguía doliéndole- yo me llamo…

-Ssshhh- Riku le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara-. Redix ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo…?-Redix no daba crédito a lo que oía, aquel hombre ya le había llamado por su nombre en una ocasión, pero no sabía cómo ni por qué lo sabía-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Riku sacudió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

-Redix, llevo buscándote varios meses y he recorrido el universo entero para encontrarte.

Redix estaba atónito, sus ojos se habían abierto hasta quedarse como platos y sus orejas se habían enrojecido. Riku le estaba contando cosas muy inverosímiles, ¿y si le había espiado? ¿Y si sabía donde vivía?

-¿Por qué me buscabas?-su voz sonó firme y serena a pesar de estar asustado y abochornado.

-Redix, tu eres el único capaz de usar la nueva…-calló al momento. Se oían pasos subiendo una escalera al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sigue hablando, por favor-Riku no le hizo caso, estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Redix no aguantaba el silencio, quería saber por qué aquel extraño le buscaba tan desesperadamente. No aguantó más y estalló de impaciencia-. ¡¡Dime por qué me buscabas!! ¡¡Necesito saberlo!!

Riku giró la cabeza hacia él bruscamente, su cabello de color platino se deslizó por el aire y sus ojos azul celeste le miraron con amabilidad:

-Ya vienen- susurró como para sí-. Redix- en ese momento sus palabras ya iban dirigidas al chico-, que te lo expliquen ellos.

Tras de la puerta se oyeron murmullos y a Redix le pareció conocer aquellas voces. La puerta se abrió lentamente y tras ella aparecieron un chico moreno y otro rubio, los dos con unas enormes llaves en las manos.

A Redix le votó el estómago al verlos porque ya les conocía, les había visto en sus sueños y en su imaginación antes de desmayarse esa misma mañana.

-Hola chicos-saludó el moreno-.Vaya chaval parece que ya te has espabilado.

-Hola compañeros-respondió Riku.

-Hola Riku-el rubio saludó a Riku y giró la cabeza hacia Redix-. Chaval ¿Qué tal estás?

Redix no supo que responder, sólo se le vino una palabra a la cabeza:

-¿Roxas?

El rubio se quedó quieto, no se explicaba como aquel chaval sabía su nombre, entonces miró a Riku y lo entendió todo, o al menos eso creía.

-Le has hablado de mí al chaval ¿Verdad, Riku?

El peliplatino le miró con indiferencia y respondió:

-No, sólo le recordé su verdadero nombre.

Roxas se quedó desconcertado:

-¿Qué…?

No le dio tiempo de acabar la pregunta, pues Riku le interrumpió:

-Lo siento Roxas pero no puedo hablar de eso contigo.

Sora, que lo había observado todo rompió el hielo:

-Bien ¿Quién le va a explicar a este chaval el motivo de su "rapto" por así decirlo?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Redix y él no supo que hacer. Se limitó a observar a Roxas a los ojos intentando hacerse a la idea de que aquel hombre era su padre.

-Bueno…-Riku rompió el hielo y se acercó a Roxas, le mordió la oreja y a Redix le pareció que iba a vomitar pues él pensaba que los homosexuales eran enfermos o algo así. Riku le acarició la cabeza al moreno y devolvió su mirada a Redix.-Redix eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos que existe.

Roxas se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Redix:

-Oye, chico te va a costar asimilar esto pero es la pura verdad-Sora y Riku se sentaron a su lado, todos estaban delante de Redix y le miraban con ternura, Roxas miró a Riku y a Sora-. Por lo menos el chaval está bueno- Sora le dio una colleja y Redix le miró un poco asustado.-. Es broma chico.

Sora se acercó un poco más a Redix y él siguió la explicación:

-Bueno Redix, debes saber que necesitamos tu ayuda- Sora materializó su llave espada y se la entregó al chico, Roxas también invocó las suyas y se las dio a Redix-¿Sabes que es esto?-El chico negó con la cabeza, aunque ya las había visto no sabía que eran aquellas llaves enormes-Esto que te acabo de dar, Redix, es la llave espada.

Llave espada...

Redix encontraba familiares esas palabras, hizo memoria intentando encontrar un recuerdo basado en aquella enorme llave. Algo le vino a la cabeza pero no sabía de que se trataba, si de un recuerdo o un sueño de su imaginación.

-Redix-Roxas se había acercado más y le miraba con sus ojos celestes, aquellos ojos que tanto se parecían a los suyos-, Sora y yo estamos separados y necesitamos tu ayuda para volver a unirnos.

Redix recordó algo que había soñado una vez:

-Vosotros-su voz era firme pero no sabía si fiarse de aquellas personas- os unisteis una vez ¿Verdad? yo lo vi en uno de mis sueños.

Riku clavó su mirada en Redix y le incitó a que le contara a Roxas y Sora lo de sus sueños pero el rubio se le adelantó:

-Redix, ¿has soñado con nosotros?

-Sí, lo he hecho-de repente recordó las imágenes que aparecieron en su cabeza antes de desmayarse aquella misma mañana-, y también os visto follando-Se ladeó para mirar a Riku que estaba en la parte más alejada de la cama-, y a ti también te vi Riku.-Añadió con una pizca de reproche.

-Tú…-Roxas les dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Sora y a Riku-¿Nos has visto?

-Sí, os visto-aunque Roxas le miraba con preocupación cuando Redix bajó la mirada se dio cuenta de que sus partes genitales no opinaban lo mismo.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?-Miró a su alrededor por la ventana se veía un edificio desde donde él estaba.

-Estamos en el mundo inexistente-respondió Sora-pero eso no es lo que importa ahora Redix-miró a Roxas-. Jo, es que me da pena decírselo…

-Quita hombre-Roxas empujó a Sora hacia atrás y este cayó encima de Riku-Redix lo que Sora "ha intentado" decirte-esto lo dijo con reprimenda-es que tu eres el nuevo elegido de la llave espada.

Un ruido seco sonó al otro lado de la puerta y de repente esta se vino abajo. Tras la nube de polvo que la caída de la puerta había provocado una sombra que parecía ser parte del suelo se fue aproximando a la cama y tras ella otras muchas figuras amenazadoras con rostros crueles y malvados, algunos con alas y otros con garras y cuernos, entraron en la habitación.

Sora se lanzó a por su llave espada y en un segundo ya estaba en la batalla, Riku materializó la suya e hizo prácticamente lo mismo que Sora.

-Redix ¿querías saber por que necesitamos tu ayuda?-Redix no tuvo tiempo de responde, pues Roxas recogió con agilidad sus llave espadas y le dijo-descúbrelo tú mismo.

A Redix le dio la impresión de que había quedado como un gilipollas pero se levantó y buscó un arma. Encontró un palo apoyado en una pared y fue a cogerlo pero no le dio tiempo. Una figura esbelta, flacucha y blanca había aparecido como por arte de magia delante de él y le había cortado el paso.

La habitación se había convertido en un campo de guerra y Redix no localizaba a Roxas a Sora o a Riku para que le echaran una mano con aquel tipo tan blanco, intentaba golpearle con los puños pero siempre le esquivaba. Llegó un momento en que el flacucho ese se disponía a golpearle pero algo sucedió.

Redix había emitido una especie de luz que le había servido de escudo, una luz que había emergido de la parte izquierda de su pecho justo donde habitaba su corazón. Redix se sintió de repente lleno de vida, una vida nueva y pura, lleno de luz. De su mano ahora también salía luz, y Redix sintió un peso ligero parecido a cuando se había materializado en su mano el amuleto de conchas de calica. Barras digitales y electrones rodearon su brazo como si estuvieran descodificando algo. Cuando esa avalancha de electrones se retiró de su mano Redix sostenía algo. Era una llave, como la de Sora o las de Roxas pero la suya era distinta en diseño. El extremo tenía forma de estrella de cuatro picos y en el puente sobresalían dos picos de punta muy afilada. El mango también tenía una forma extraña era como una cerradura que, en la parte circular, tenía un agujero con una barra para sujetar la llave. El puente estaba decorado con formas geométricas, lunas y estrellas. Redix se quedó desconcertado ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué se había materializado una llave espada en sus manos?

El flacucho había desaparecido y una de aquellas extrañas criaturas se había acercado para atacarle. Aún con las dudas en la cabeza no se lo pensó dos veces y le atacó. La criatura se desintegró en cuanto Redix la tocó con la llave espada. Redix se unió a la pelea, que no duró mucho, y después la llave espada desapareció en sus manos, se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

El chico se dejó caer sobre la cama y se sintió muy cansado. Roxas y Sora habían empezado a besarse y se habían metido en el cuarto de baño. Riku caminó hasta la cama y se tumbó al lado de Redix.

-Es bonita-es lo único que dijo.

Redix giró la cabeza y lo miró:

-¿Por qué vino a mí? ¿Por qué me ha elegido?

Riku le devolvió la mirada y le respondió:

-Redix, sabes la respuesta.

-¿Qué…?-Redix se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque recordó el sueño que tuvo en el que Kairi y Naminé hablaban de que el hijo desaparecido había sido encontrado.

-¿Ya lo entiendes?-Riku parecía haber adivinado todo lo que pasó por la cabeza de Redix en aquel momento.

-Sí- Redix dijo aquello con sus últimos alientos porque se quedó dormido.

Riku le arropó y le acarició el cabello. Tanto tiempo observándole le había proporcionado un cierto cariño hacia el chico. Tras depositar un suave beso en su mejilla le susurró al oído:

-Descansa pequeño, tu aventura está a punto de empezar.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
